Happily ever after
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Neji and Tenten are married and have a son. When Konoha gets attacked by familiar villains this question arises : who are the enemy nin after and why?


Hey mina/everyone

This is the sequel for 'When shinobi follow their heart'. I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer : I certainly do not own Naruto, it's one of my dreams though.

Happily ever after (you have to read 'when shinobi follow their heart" before this one.)

Tenten came out of the bushes. "I'll find you!" she shouted like she was an evil ninja. A small kid who had hid behind a tree giggled. "You'll have to become more powerful than you're now!" he yelled. He laughed and ran to another tree. "I don't think so." Tenten said appearing behind him. The little boy turned around. "Aaah. Mom, you scared me!" Tenten smiled. "It looks like it's you who has to train more." she said with a huge smile. "Come on let's go home."

"You're right about that I should train, mom." the little boy began "But dad isn't home to train me." 'He looks sad.' thought Tenten. She stopped and kneeled in front of the boy. "I'm sure he thinks of you a lot." she started "and he'll be back in no time." She stood up and took her sons hand. "Come Hizashi I'll make your favourite cookies today." The boy jumped up. "Hurray!"

Tenten was doing the dishes when she thought: 'He looks so much like Neji.' She sighed. 'Where is he now? Is he really okay?' She began to worry. "Mama?" Tenten turned around. Hizashi stood in the doorway. "What's the matter?" Tenten asked. "I don't want to be alone mama." he said with tears in his eyes. Tenten dried her hands and walked over to him. "Do you want papa to find a weak son when he's back?" The boy shook his head. "Well then, first of all, you don't need to fear. There's an explanation for everything." The boy looked at her with his silver eyes. "It is?" Tenten nodded. "Even the ghost in my room?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Tenten stared at him. "The what?" Hizashi looked like he wasn't able to tell her more than that. Tenten smiled. "Show me." she said.

"There" Hizashi said. Tenten looked at a perfectly normal wall. "Look" said Hizashi when he turned the light out. A small amount of light fell on the wall, creating a creepy image. Tenten sighed. "That's just the light." she said. After she showed him how it became like that, the little boy wasn't afraid anymore. "I'm sorry mama." he said blushing his cheeks beet red. "That's what mama's are for." she said while giving her son a hug. "Now go to sleep."

Tenten went to her bed. She looked at Neji's side of the bed. 'I hate it when he's not here.' she thought. When she laid down in the bed she thought of Neji. She caressed the blanket at Neji's side of the bed. "Neji…" she mumbled while falling asleep.

"I've been away for too long." Neji said to Lee. "I don't think Tenten would mind." Lee answered. "After all she already had another mission apart of ours." Neji nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lee smiled (ping) and walked away.

'Home at last.' Neji thought. Before he went to bed he went to see his son. 'Sleeping as a rose, like always.' After giving him a kiss on his cheek he went to his bedroom. He opened the door. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Neji said. Tenten had pushed a kunai against his throat. "Neji!" she yelled while hugging him. "I'm so glad you're home!" Neji hugged his wife back. "It's good to be home." he answered.

"Papa!" Hizashi yelled that morning. Neji smiled. "Are we going to train?" The boy pulled at Neji's shirt. "Okay." he said. He stood up. "Go get changed." he said firmly to his son. "Don't be too hard on him." Tenten said when Neji gave her a kiss. "I know, but he has to learn. Sooner or later." Tenten stared at the ground. "I know."

"Keep your feet steady!" Neji yelled. "Understood." " Now, try to attack me." Neji continued. Hizashi ran to his father and tried to attack. His attacks missed, though it was a good experience and even he, a five years old, knew that. 'I have to focus!' he thought. Attacking once again he finally got a hold of how to move his feet. "I think I've got it!" he shouted with a big smile on his face. "Good, now remember that." Neji said sounding like a real teacher.

"A new mission?" Tenten asked. "Yes" the fifth answered. Tenten swallowed. 'If Neji and I are going, who will watch over Hizashi?' she thought. She didn't want to ask it to Hiashi. After all he was the one who carved that seal first into her beloved husbands forehead, and into her sons forehead. She looked up. 'I know who would want to do this job.' she thought.

At dinner Neji and Tenten discussed what to do. "Perhaps." Neji said. Tenten looked at him. He took her hand. "If he wants to, there's no one else who I want to do it." he said. Tenten smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.

The next day she walked towards her former sensei. He didn't have much missions lately. He got hurt bad in a hard fight. "How can I help you my beloved and youthful student?" Gai said. Tenten explained. Tears came out of his eyes. "I feel honoured!" he yelled. "I'll give my life to protect that kid." he said. Tenten smiled. "Thanks Gai-sensei." she said. She gave him a hug and left.

"Are you both going?" Hizashi asked. Tenten smiled. "We'll be back in no time." she said. Hizashi didn't say anything but tears filled his eyes. Neji kneeled. "Remember your training and be prepared. Because when I'm back, we will continue." Tenten gave her son a last hug and they left.

"He'll be all right." Neji said to Tenten. Tenten had a hard time concealing her anxiousness. 'The Hyuuga family is still a head target.' she thought. Neji put his arm around her. "We both know Gai. He would rather die himself than get the kid in danger." he said comforting Tenten. Tenten smiled. "You're right." "Plus" Neji started "He's more talented at weaponry than you were." he said. "He's also faster with his Byakugan than you are." Tenten backfired. "That's true." Neji said with an endearing smile.

"Yosh! Let us be gone!" Lee yelled. Neji smiled. 'If he's going to yell all the way I'm going to buy earplugs.' he thought. Tenten laughed. It almost felt like the old days. When they were still genin and Neji and she didn't even went out together. She stared at the sky. 'Those were fun years.' But she knew that now she was even more happy. She was married with the man she loved, and she already had a child from him. Lee was also married with a girl from the village. She was beautiful and funny, always smiling. 'And dropping something.' Tenten thought.

"What do we have to do?" Lee asked. Neji looked up. "We have to go to an enemy part of the village of sand and get an important scroll." Neji sighed. "Is that all?" Lee said pitiful. Tenten didn't like this job either. They were all jounin and they still had to do things like this. Only now there were a lot more difficulties like violent enemy ninja. "Well, lets complete this mission with the power of youth!" Lee yelled. 'Earplugs it is.' Neji thought.

Hizashi pulled quite a face. "What's the matter?" Gai asked. "Do you always have to shout?" he asked. Gai began to cry and hugged the little boy. "You really are Neji and Tenten's son!" he shouted. 'At this rate, I'm going to get deaf.' Hizashi thought. "Now let's continue!" Gai said.

"Is it up there?" Lee asked. "Byakugan! I don't see anything." Neji said. 'I don't like this.' Tenten thought. "There are too many ninja to be a coincidence but far too less to be an invasion." Lee whispered. All of those ninja were gathered around a small house. "There's nothing inside it." Neji replied. "So they're not here for the house?" Tenten said. "What are they doing?" Lee asked. Tenten gasped. "What is it?" Neji asked. "That woman…" Tenten began "… isn't she the one we beat when we got away with that raft? You know that mission, eight years ago." Lee looked at the woman closely. "She looks like her, but it can also be someone else." "We don't get anywhere like this." Neji thought.

"Another five push-ups!" Gai yelled. "What about a break?" Hizashi almost begged. "What do you mean? You're in the middle of your youth and you want a break." Hizashi pulled a Neji face to Gai (you know the one who says 'who do you think you are'). "Perhaps you're right." The sensei answered short after. "Let's go eat something!" Hizashi almost danced of happiness. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Where would you like to go?" Gai asked. "Ichiraku ramen!" Hizashi yelled. "That's where Hinata's husband likes to eat!" Gai smiled. "Then Ichiraku it is." he said.

The three ninja closed in a bit on the troupe of suspicious ninja. "No mistake in it." Tenten said. "That's her." Lee swallowed. "Should we report this?" Neji doubted. "Yes." he said. "We better report this to the fifth." Lee and Tenten stared at him. "Who will go?" Lee asked. "I'll go." said Tenten. Lee nodded. "Be careful." Neji said. Tenten nodded and turned around. "So what will we do?" Lee asked Neji. "We'll investigate." he answered.

"Eh, Gai-sensei. Can you explain something to me?" Hizashi said. Gai swallowed. "Of course" he said. "I mean men under each other." Gai became a little suspicious. 'This kid is way too smart to be a five years old.' he thought. 'Really like Neji and Tenten.' He nodded to the little boy. "Where do babies come from?" Gai gasped. "What did your parents tell you?" Hizashi stared at the ground. "They say I'm too young to worry about that." Gai smiled. "That is true, right now you should focus on your studies." "I can't help it." Hizashi continued "I'm just too curious." 'Bad habit from Tenten' Gai thought. "You know, good, and I mean really good ninja, know when something really is important. And right now, for you, that is to get smart and go to the academy." Hizashi frowned. 'Damn grown up people.' he thought. 'Man this is creepy.' Gai thought. 'He's just like Neji.'

Tenten huffed. 'Almost there.' she thought. She ran up to the fifth's office. "Come in." she heard. "Tenten?" the fifth said with a questioning face. "I have something important to tell you." Tenten said. The fifth stared at her. "Spill it." she said firm.

"Do you see something?" Lee asked. "There's nothing suspicious inside that small house." he said. "So that is not the reason they're here." Lee said. "Well it has nothing to do with our mission so normally we should just have let it go." Neji said formally. 'Yeah, right.' Lee thought.

"I'll send another team to investigate that." the fifth said. "Okay" Tenten replied and she left the office. She ran to the gate. 'I want to see Hizashi.' she thought. 'But right now the mission is more important.' She closed her eyes for a second and ran through the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu wished her good luck. "Brave woman she is." Izumo said. "How come?" Kotsetsu asked. "To leave her child with Gai." They laughed. Knowing what each one thought. 'Poor Gai.'

"Now go to bed." Gai said. "Shouldn't you offer me to tell a story?" Hizashi asked. "What kind of ninja are you?' Gai almost yelled. "Okay." he said "What shall I tell you?" Hizashi smirked. "Tell me the story of how mum and dad got together." Gai sighed. "You know, you should stop that. I'm not going to tell you where the babies come from." he said. 'A real ninja can't be fooled that easy can he?' Hizashi thought annoyed.

"We have to continue our own mission." Tenten said to Neji and Lee. She huffed. "Are you okay?" Lee asked. "I'm fine." Tenten said. Neji smiled. "Let's go!" They jumped away.

"Now we have to get the documents." Neji said. "Byakugan!" "What is it Neji?" Tenten asked. "I thought someone was following us." he answered. He nodded strange with his head. Both Lee and Tenten knew what that meant.

"Boom!" "Yay, we have those Konoha ninja!" a man shouted. Neji, Lee and Tenten laid on the ground. "Poof!" "Kage bunshin?" 'Like we would be that easy to catch.' Tenten thought. "We're here." Lee said. "There are five ninja inside." Neji said. "So we'll use smoke bombs…" Tenten began. "…And we'll attack them while they're in shock." Lee continued. Neji smiled. They really were getting used to this kind of mission. "Let's go!"

Dawn. "Come on Hizashi! The power of youth waits for no one!" Hizashi stumbled out of his house. "It's too early for a child like me." he said hoping it would work. "Come on!" Gai shouted "You're Neji's son! I'm sure you can take a lot more!" Hizashi sighed. 'I hate my dads reputation.'

"We're in!" Tenten said. "Now, look for those documents." Lee said. They searched through the whole quarter. "This is it." Lee said. Tenten and Neji came closer. "Okay just put it in your bag." Tenten said. "I don't like this place." Neji smiled. "What is this?" Lee asked. Neji and Tenten turned around. There was a scroll with 'orders for the invasion of Konoha.' Tenten gasped. "Shouldn't we take it with us?" Lee asked. "We don't know if that information is correct." Neji said uncomfortable. Tenten opened the scroll without hesitation. "This is impossible." she said in awe. "What is it?" Lee asked. "The names of the ninja we saw a while ago…at that small house. They're all in here!" she said with shivering voice. Neji took the scroll from her. 'What do they want from Konoha?' he thought. There was nothing written about a reason. "Let's take it with us, just in case." Neji said when he saw Tenten's face. "I think its time to go." Lee said. "It's getting crowdie out there."

'Unbelievable.' Hizashi thought. 'The sun is coming up and I'm already training for an hour. I miss my daddy!' "Come on Hizashi!" Gai yelled. "Now we'll do some extra push-ups!" Hizashi sighed. For the twelfth time on a beautiful morning. 'Please god, kill me.'

"Stupid thing to do." Lee said to an unconscious ninja. "Come on Lee!" Tenten yelled. "We're getting out of here!" "This way!" Neji yelled. They ran for it. 'What do they want from Konoha?' Tenten thought. She knew Neji was thinking about the same. 'He's just as worried as I am.' she thought. After six years of marriage she knew her husband inside out.

"Time to take a break?" Gai asked. Hizashi stared at him. 'How did my father survive this?' he thought. Gai went and got something to drink. "Hey Hyuuga!" Hizashi turned around. 'oh it's the Uchiha kid.' he thought annoyed. "Are you all out of breath?" "Just shut up!" Hizashi yelled. It was Sakura's and Sasuke's child who liked to tease him and although they were in the same age group they didn't like each other. Always arguing about who was the strongest among them. "Oh, little Uchiha!" Gai shouted. "Do you wish to join us in our training?" The kid gasped. "I…I…" "Of course he wants to." Hizashi said. "He would be delighted." Uchiha looked at him with eyes who could kill him. When they were doing push-ups after that they were still looking at each other with eyes filled with annoyance.

'Almost there!' Tenten thought. "We should let the fifth know about this right away!" Lee yelled. "Its still 20 km before we're in Konoha!" Neji said. "Too soon to get worked up. We have to focus on what we have to do now." "Understood" Lee answered. Tenten looked underneath her. 'There is no one here.' she thought. 'I don't sense any other people except for us.' They continued with high speed.

"Gai, Uchiha and Hyuuga training together? That's something you do not get to see every day." the crowd mumbled. 'Why don't they shut up.' Hizashi thought. He felt like he was going to die. "What are you doing son?" Sasuke appeared right behind them. "Do I have to go elsewhere?" his son asked with hopeful eyes. Sasuke looked at him. "No, you can keep training if you want to." he said. "Just be home at 6 o'clock." "What's at 6 o'clock?" Hizashi asked. "Dinner time." Sasuke answered. 'I don't want Sakura to get mad at us. She can be scarier than Orochimaru.' Sasuke thought when he walked away. "Come on! Don't give up!" Gai yelled. "Just another 20 km." Hizashi sighed.

"Hang on to this speed." Neji said. "We only have another 10 km's to go." "Yosh, lets move it!" Lee yelled. "Quiet." Tenten whispered. "Didn't you hear something just now?" Lee looked at her. "There's someone following us." Neji said. "Let's take him on." Lee said. "Wait, we can't do that unprepared." Tenten said. "She's right." Neji said. Lee looked at them. "So what will we do?" "Stop for a moment." Neji said. The three ninja landed on a branch. "We must ambush them." he said. "We don't have time for that." Tenten answered. "Unless…" Lee began. "…one of us is the bait." Tenten sighed. She knew what he was about to say. When they were still genin and chuunin in this sort of situation it was always she who was the bait. Neji grinned. Although he knew it was the only way, he didn't like his wife to be the bait. "Okay." Tenten said.

"Mercy." said the son of Sasuke. The two children huffed. 'I'm going to die!' thought Hizashi. But when he saw his rival, he didn't want to show how tired he actually was. "Okay! I think it's time for a break." Gai said. 'Finally.' Hizashi thought. "Let's go and drink something." Gai continued. "Yay!"

'There he comes.' thought Tenten. "Welcome in the country of fire." she said loudly. She took her scroll (Pretending of course). "I'll kill you immediately you stupid girl!" the ninja yelled. 'Girl?' Tenten thought. 'I'm a woman, I'm married an I even have a child.' She jumped aside, pretending it to be good luck.

"There they come." said Lee. "Be prepared." Neji said. 'Yosh, let us win this!' he thought. "Out of the way, Tenten!" Lee yelled. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get cocky!" Tenten yelled back. "Huh?" The ninja didn't really understand what was happening all of a sudden. First he followed a few ninja, then he persuaded a beautiful kunoichi and now he was attacked by two other shinobi. "Take this!" Lee yelled. He gave the man a hard hit. "We're not done!" Lee yelled when Neji took his place. "Jyuuken!" Only a few moments later the man laid unconscious. "Now, we must hurry." Neji said. "I'm waiting for you men." Tenten yelled. She stood on a high branch and looked at them. Lee grinned.

"This is so good!" Hizashi said. Gai smiled. "Don't you have to go home?" he asked the Uchiha. "Why would I." answered the Uchiha kid. Gai smiled. 'Rivalry is such a mysterious thing.' he thought. Immediately after that he thought about Kakashi. And all of a sudden, as if fallen from the sky, Kakashi passed by. "I will beat you one day!" Gai yelled at him. Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at him. "Did you say something?" Gai turned away. 'As expected of my rival in youth, Kakashi. You're way to treat me is 'hip' and children like that! I will not lose to you!' He turned back, but Kakashi had just vanished.

'Almost there!' Tenten thought. "Let's increase our speed." Neji said. He had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled. The hokage looked up. "What's the matter?" "Neji, Tenten and Lee have returned, they say they might have something important to report." The hokage stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Let them in!" The three ninja stepped into her office.

"First of all, the documents we had to get." Neji said. The hokage looked at them. "What was so urgent?" she asked. Tenten swallowed before she took another scroll. "We've found this at the same place." Lee said. The hokage took the scroll. Her eyes widened when she read. "Is this information trustworthy?" she asked. She looked at the three ninja. "We're not sure." Neji said. "But we have to be cautious" Tenten said. The hokage stared at the scroll. "Shizune!" she yelled. "Yes, hokage-sama."

A bird flew through the sky. 'What? Now?' Gai wondered. 'I have no choice' he thought. "I'm going to leave you Hizashi." he said. "Where are you going?" Hizashi asked. But Gai already left. Hizashi looked up at the sky. 'Has that bird got something to do with it?' he wondered. (smart kid isn't he.)

"I want you all to be more cautious from now on! There will be more guards at every gate!" the hokage yelled at all the ninja in front of her. "Okay." they all said firm together and they left the office. Tenten shivered. Neji took her in his arms. "Everything will be fine." he whispered calming her. She pushed her head against his chest. "We'll go to Hizashi for a while." he said to Lee. "Understood." he replied. "I'll see you guys when its our time to guard the gate."

"Mom, Dad!" Hizashi yelled while he ran to his parents. Tenten took her son into her arms. "I'm glad to see you." she said. Neji rubbed his sons head. "What's going on?" Hizashi asked firmly. Neji and Tenten stared at him for a while. "You know honey" Tenten began. "We can't tell you everything." Hizashi pulled a face. 'Adults' he thought. "Dad, when are we going to train?" Neji looked at him. "Later, perhaps." he said. "Come on!" said Hizashi as he pulled at his dad's sleeve. "Okay." he said "I'll show you a move you can practice on your own." Hizashi smiled. Tenten went in the house as the two other went to their own training ground (next to the house).

"Miss?" Tenten turned around. "Is it true that there is going to be an invasion?" Tenten's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" she asked firmly. The maid got more afraid. "So, its true?" she asked. Her voice trembling like her hands did. "We'll be safe here." Tenten answered. "And in the worst case scenario. The chuunin will evacuate all civilians." Tenten walked up to the maid. "Stay calm. And don't tell any of this to my son. He'll get worked up over it." "I won't." answered the maid. Tenten smiled at her. "Don't wimp out, that'll only cause more trouble for the ninja."

Hizashi was out of breath. It wasn't a hard move, but it was hard to do it correct. Especially when Neji is your teacher. "Neji, we must go." Tenten yelled at her husband. "Understood." he replied. He turned to his son. "Go inside and study." He said. Hizashi sighed. "Understood dad." he said. Neji smiled at him and walked to Tenten who waved at her son.

"Hey Tenten, Neji." Lee said. "Where do we have to go?" Tenten asked. "The northern gate." Lee said. Tenten became a little nervous. "What's with her?" Lee asked. "That gate is the farthest one of our house." Neji answered "She's still afraid something might happen to Hizashi." Lee nodded understanding. "Let's go!" Neji said. The three jounin ran to the northern gate.

"How's the situation?" Neji asked a ninja who had been on guard before them. "There have been a few strange things, but nothing that points out to an invasion." Neji nodded. "Okay" he said and the ninja withdrew. "This will take long." Lee sighed. He didn't like to be on guard because most of the time nothing happened. "Byakugan!" Neji scanned the environment. Tenten looked at him. "And?" Neji looked at her. "Nothing." he said.

"Finally." Hizashi said firm when his parents entered their house. "It's already dark outside you know." he said like he was their father. Neji smiled. "You're right. You should be in your bed." Tenten was glad everything was alright. Hizashi turned his back at them. "Oh, my movie is still on the TV!" he said while he disappeared behind the corner. Neji looked at Tenten. "Are you alright now?" he asked. Tenten stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, I can't help to be worried about him." Neji smiled. "Its okay." he said as he took her in his arms. Tenten became calm when she felt his warm breath in her neck. "Thank you." she whispered. Neji didn't really understand why but decided not to ask further as he saw how tired she was.

"Tsunade." Shizune said. The hokage looked up. "What?" Shizune stared at a paper she was holding. "Will you keep the guard like this?" she asked. The hokage stared at her. "Why not?" she asked. "I think this is fake." she answered. The hokage turned her chair so she could watch the moon. "I don't think so." Shizune looked up. "When Neji, Tenten and Lee were on that mission, they saw the most of the bandits together who could try to invade Konoha." "And?" asked Shizune. "I sent Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi right behind them and they were all gone. Nowhere to be seen." Shizune gasped. "Sorry."

Neji couldn't sleep. He stood up and looked at the moon. He thought about what happened. He turned around and looked at Tenten who was sleeping. He looked at her with endearing in his silver eyes. He caressed her cheek with his fingers, striking a lock out of her face. Tenten moaned for a second but stayed asleep. Neji smiled once again and walked to the hallway. At the door of his sons bedroom he stood still. He opened the door silently and saw his son sleep like a rose.

Tenten's hand fell on the place where Neji slept. She opened her eyes and looked around in the room. 'He's not here.' she thought. She stood up and took a sweater. She walked out of the house and jumped on the roof. "I knew you'd be here." she said. Neji looked at her. She sat down next to him. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked. "No." Neji replied while he stared at the moon. "You're just as concerned as I am, aren't you?" she asked. Neji put his arm around her. 'Her shoulders are still as tiny as when I first held her in my arms.' he thought. "Don't worry." he said. "Everything will be fine." Tenten put her head on his shoulder.

Tenten said goodbye to her son. "We're off." she said with a smile. Hizashi once again pulled a face. "Hey youngster!" Hizashi felt a shiver running through his spine and turned around. "Thank you Gai-sensei." Tenten said. Neji smiled at his former teacher. "Don't worry about it, I'll keep him safe." he said while his smile went ping. Tenten smiled once again and together with Neji she left the house.

"There has been some movement." the ninja said to Neji. Tenten looked at him. "What kind of movement?" she asked. "They have caught a ninja of the sound at the southern gate." "Who?" asked Lee. "Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura have caught an unknown ninja. Probably one to provoke us." After this, the ninja left. Tenten looked at Neji. "Keep your eyes and ears open!" Lee said.

A few days later when Neji, Lee and Tenten were on their way to the gate, they heard the alarm drums. "It's time." Neji said. Lee and Tenten nodded. "Understood." they said both. They jumped forward. A huge water dragon tried to overflow the northern gate. "It's them!" Tenten said while looking at Neji and Lee. The both of them nodded and hurried over there. "Be cautious." Neji said once again to his team mates. 'That's true.' Tenten thought. 'At this moment we aren't meant to behave like husband and wife, but as comrades in war.' She swallowed. 'How is Hizashi?'

"We have to get you all out of here." Iruka said to all the people in the Hyuuga house. (Hizashi, the maid and the servant). "Follow me!" Hizashi ran over to him. "What's going on?" he asked. Iruka looked at him. "I can't tell you that." he said pulling the kid with him. "You're not going anywhere!" a strange and brutal ninja yelled. Iruka didn't know who he meant but he didn't wait to ask. He jumped at him with a kunai. "I don't want you!" the ninja yelled "I want the Hyuuga kid over there!". Iruka gasped. 'Why do they want Hizashi?'

Tenten jumped aside right after kicking the ninja in his stomach. She pulled a bomb out of her scroll and threw it at him. Lee had already taken down a few ninja, but they were still coming. 'Where do these guy's come from?' he thought. Neji was having a hard time with another jounin who was just as skilled as he was. 'I'm taking him down, no matter what.' he thought. After a while there were no enemies at the northern gate anymore. "What do you want here?" Tenten asked a ninja who laid on the ground. "Some of us just want revenge on Konoha" he said coughing up blood "But there is one among us who wants something different." He laughed at Tenten. She put her foot on his throat. "Spill it!" "She wants to kill some kid of a girl who defeated her eight years ago." he said. 'Eight years?' Tenten thought. She gasped. 'Could it be?' She looked at Neji who had come to stand next to her. "Is it…?" she asked. "I'm not sure." Neji answered. They looked at each other for a moment and ran away. Lee looked at the other ninja who stood beside him (twenty in total, normally under the command of Neji). "I'll follow them, just make sure nobody can cross this gate." he said.

Iruka was fighting his hardest. The first ninja was no problem, but this one was another story. He looked up at the kunoichi in front of him. "That's the child of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten isn't he?" she asked finger licking. Iruka stared at her. "I take that as a yes." she answered. She charged again. "They'll pay for defeating me back then!" 'They beat this woman?' Iruka thought. 'there's no way I'm giving up.' he thought.

'Faster.' Tenten thought. She was getting really nervous. 'They're after Hizashi!' Neji thought. 'They'll not get him! Never!' He increased the speed, Tenten following.

Iruka was thrown aside. He didn't have much strength left. The maid and the servant were shivering. The maid was already in tears. Hizashi on the contrary stared at his future teacher and became furious. 'I have to do something!' he thought constantly. He felt a thrill in his eyes. A thrill he had never felt before. He began to see things black and white, and when he focused on a person, that person looked like he was made out of blue wires. 'Is this the Byakugan?!' he thought. The ninja wanted to attack Iruka again. Hizashi jumped and stood in front of him. "You will not touch him again! You'll kill him!" he yelled at her. She smiled. "You should know your place." she said readying herself to attack the little Hyuuga.

BAM! Hizashi opened his eyes and saw his mother and father in front of him. "Mom? Dad?" he asked with a shivering voice. "Tenten, take Hizashi and Iruka and run!" Neji yelled. "But, Neji…" she startled. He turned around. "Just get him to a safe place." he said. "Come on Hizashi." she said. "Now, how will I take Iruka?" she thought. "I'll help." She turned around and smiled. "Thanks Lee." she said.

Neji focused on his attacks. "She is even stronger than eight years ago." he thought. She attacked. But she didn't aim for him. 'What the…?' he thought. She aimed for the slowly retreating back of Tenten. Neji reacted instantly. "Jyuuken!" he hit her right under her arm, in her ribs. "Damn it!" she yelled while she was in terrible pain. 'I want the kid!' she yelled inside her head. She ran over to Tenten who had sensed her. She turned around, scroll already opened. 'Shit.' the ninja thought. 'I'm losing my cool here, like this I can't win.' Tenten threw about 20 kunai to her. Because of her speed she couldn't dodge them, but she did crush Tenten. Neji appeared right behind her, breaking her fall. "Thanks Neji." she said. "Where's Hizashi?" They both looked around. The kunoichi was charging again. This time Lee was tossed aside while he was protecting Hizashi. "Lee!" Tenten yelled worried. "Damn." Hizashi stood for the woman, all alone now. 'At this rate I won't be there on time.' Neji thought. But Tenten was already running towards them. 'I won't let you kill my son!' She was faster than ever before! Just to pick up the sword between her hands right before it could hit her son. "Stay away of him!" she shouted. 'Her eyes!' the kunoichi thought scared. 'She's not going to lose.' Neji appeared again. "Jyuuken Hou, Hakke Rokujyou Yonshou!" When she opened her eyes she was still standing, but for how long? She could feel her whole body. Even parts of it she didn't know they existed but couldn't move. Hizashi walked up to her and looked at her. "What did you do?" he asked his father. "You'll learn that eventually." he said smiling. "Look I can do that move you learned me." Hizashi said proud. He turned to the kunoichi and hit her. She fell unconscious. "Now I'm the strongest Hyuuga." he said with a smile.

Tenten stood up with the help of Neji. She was tired. She had been worried for such a long time. Neji put his arm around her while he held Hizashi with his other arm and together they looked at the moon.

"Congratulations on using your Byakugan for the first time." Neji said to Hizashi. Hizashi blushed and looked at his mother who was smiling. "Thanks, dad."

Lee was still helping Iruka who had regained consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked. "Is Hizashi all right?" Lee smiled at him (ping). "They're all okay." he said. The Hyuuga's walked over to them. "Thanks Lee, Iruka." Tenten said. Neji helped Iruka up together with Lee.

"Now go to sleep." Neji said annoyed. Hizashi had been asking him about his technique for the whole day. "You'll learn it when you're older." he said. Hizashi looked at him with puppy eyes. "That may work with your mother, but not with me." he said cold.

He walked to the living room. Tenten smiled at him. "You know sometimes he is just like you." she said. While he pulled her to him. Neji looked at her with a questioning face. "How do you mean?" he asked. "You couldn't wait to train for new techniques when you where young either." He pulled her closer to him giving her an endearing kiss. "I love you." he said. Tenten giggled. "I love you too."

"Mum and dad are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" Both Neji and Tenten looked up. There was Hizashi in the doorway. "Where did you learn that song?" Neji asked annoyed. He had heard that song too long eight years ago. Hizashi smiled. Tenten and Neji thought for a second and they could kind of see Gai-sensei and Lee giggling with what they learned the kid.

Neji looked at him. "Now you'll have to wait even longer to learn that technique." he said. Tenten laughed. Hizashi's face fell. "Come on! I'll never sing it again. I promise."

The end

Review please! I'd like to know what you think about it.

Hug

Kunaigirl


End file.
